challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy Cane
"If you want Drama on this Show, vote for me!" - Candy Cane's Rejoin Vote Speech (CTW 15) Candy Cane was a social sweet object, until episode 10. She is Camera's friend (and likely current girlfriend), she was a part of The Sweet Objects and of course, a part of Challenge To Win. She was called Candy Bar back then. 'Coverage' The Meeting Candy Cane was racing Camera but she failed because of Banana. Candy Cane was randomly picked to be a team leader. At the challenge there wasn't scenes with her talking or writing but her team lose and it's up for elimination. Mountain of Sadness Candy Cane was up for elimination, she had 3 prize votes, she is 2nd at the most prize votes, Camera is 1st at the most prize votes with 4 prize votes. Candy Cane and a lot of other objects got 2 elimination votes, that's 2nd at the most elimination votes. At the challenge Box carried Candy Cane and Melon and climbed the mountain, also their team win, that means The Awesome Team is up for elimination. Cooking and Eating At the challenge Candy Cane had an eating contest with Asteroid and she loses saying "Oh no! I can't eat candy beacuse I am candy!", also it was a tiebreaker so they had to do a food for Blue Planet, Candy Cane had an candy cane for Blue Planet. Also her team loses that means they're up for elimination. Christmas Happiness At the beggining, Candy Cane was in the Challenge To Win hospital, to get Camera back, and then they moved to the elimination place. At the elimination, Candy cane was 3rd at the most prize votes with Star and Wheel, they both have 4 prize votes. Candy cane was 5th* at the most elimination votes, with only one out of 26 confirmed total dislikes. *Note: It's actually 5th in reality considering Box and Wheel tied for the 2nd highest with 5 votes each. Candy Cane was the boss at the challenge, she earn the decorations, and everyone asked her about the process. At the end of the challenge she asked Blue Planet what to do. After that, she have seen the present from Santa. Trivia *Candy Cane was originally called Candy Bar in episode 1. *Candy Cane has bragged about girls in episode 7 and 10. * She was nice until episode 10, when Hammer became Camera's friend. * It's likely that the only reason Candy Cane became rude was because she was jealous of Camera having another friend. (possibly indicating that Candy Cane might've had a crush for Camera earlier in the show, although this is unconfirmed.) *Up until episode 18, She had the most votes out of any contestant to be eliminated, at 138 votes. * Candy Cane can scream so loud, she can break Electronics, and shatter the eardrums of other contestants, Revealed in episode 11. * Candy Cane stole Box's immunity card, and she was the first to do that. She got caught an episode later. * As of episode 20, Candy Cane now knows that Camera had a secret crush on her, and is likely dating him as of now. * Her 'nicer' side also came back in Episode 20, whereas she tried warning Blue Planet that his stepbrother was back. Blue Planet realized this seconds after she was consumed by Rainbow's doll. * She also has two games featuring herself made by 100dcx. Gallery CandyCaneIdle.png|Candy Cane idle 2 Candy Cane .png Candy Cane happy.png|Candy Cane happy Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane idle CCS.jpg|Candy Cane screaming like a monkey (Episode 13) Candy Cane elimination.jpg Candy Cane body.png|Candy Cane Body Side CandyCaneFront.png|Candy Cane Body Front Picture 3.png|Candy Cane in CTW 1 New Candy Cane Body.png Capture.png Capture2.png 1541275112686.png 1541275112686 2.png Category:The Sweet Objects Category:Female Category:Candy Cane Category:Eliminated Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Lots of friends Category:Mean Category:Generation 3 Eliminated Contestants Category:Nice Category:Villans Category:Christmas Related Category:Voiced by TheWuggleJack Category:Evil Category:Red Category:White Category:Neutral Category:Pathetic Category:Team Object Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Jerk Category:Leader Category:Jealous Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Rude Category:The Sweet Objects/Big Team Category:Merge Category:Generation 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants who appear in another object show Category:Food Category:Protagonists Category:Has a own game